Drawing
by GreenSwitch
Summary: With the butterfly warrior now defeated once again, Adeleine has an idea to end this little adventure, but that idea won't be complete without Dark Meta Knight with them.


He didn't feel right. He looked up at the blue sky, puffy white clouds slowly floating by with the soft breeze. Why did he feel so... odd? He should at least be happy to see something as calming and beautiful.

"Hey Dark Meta Knight!" a female voice called.

He groaned, throwing his tattered wings over his mask. His amber eyes looked in front of him, seeing Adeleine, Ribbon, and Daroach. "What is it?" Dark Meta asked, annoyed. The three stop in front of him.

"We just defeated this weird creature called Morpho Knight!" Ribbon exclaimed, flying around the dark gray puffball.

"So what? I did the same thing a day ago in the morning," Dark Meta countered, one of his tattered wings pushing Ribbon aside.

"Hey, this is even better!" Adeleine exclaimed. Dark Meta Knight stared at her in confusion, Daroach and Ribbon nodding in agreement. The mouse grabbed the dark gray puffball's paw, but he slashed out Shadow Galaxia.

"Come on, dude," Daroach groaned, Adeleine and Ribbon happily going some place else that was just down the hill they were on. He carefully put Shadow Galaxia away, glaring at the mouse.

"Why would I care?" Dark Meta asked. Daroach glared at him before he teleported someplace else. He flapped his tattered wings once, becoming less tense.

One of his tattered wings were grabbed, making him screech.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not," Daroach said, taking one of his paws around Dark Meta's other wing. He screeched again, Shadow Galaxia falling onto the ground. Daroach sighed before somewhat dragging Dark Meta to where Adeleine and Ribbon were waiting.

By the time Daroach had dragged Dark Meta to were the two females were, he had stopped screeching and kept trying to get out of the mouse's strong grip.

"Come on, Dark. Just this once," Adeleine said, seeing the dark gray puffball struggling. Harsh amber eyes flew her way, but she was unfazed.

After seeing her not falter, he groaned and let Daroach drag him next to the mouse. He let go of the tattered winged puffball, letting him sit up normally. Ribbon flew to the other side of the dark gray puffball, but Dark Meta Knight ignored her.

He stared at what the others were drawing. Adeleine was drawing someone he didn't know about, while Ribbon and Daroach hadn't started yet. After a few seconds, Daroach picked up one of the crayons before starting to draw something. From what he could tell, it just seemed like a red eye.

Dark Meta looked back at what Adeleine was drawing. It looked like some sort of human with a crown tiara thing on.

Ribbon then also grabbed one of the crayons, leaving Dark Meta alone to think. He quickly realized that the small fairy was drawing Kirby.

"Hey Dark," Adeleine then randomly said, making the dark gray puffball look at her. Daroach and Ribbon looked at her in confusion.

"Hmm?" he questioned, wondering why the human got his attention.

"Did you ever had this kind of stuff were you come from?" Adeleine asked.

He flinched heavily while Daroach and Ribbon were shocked that she would ask that question.

"Adeleine! You know he comes from the Mirror World! Of course there won't be this playful-ish thing there!" Daroach scolded.

"Mirror World?" Ribbon questioned.

"No color..." Dark Meta started whispering, "no breeze... no light... evil around ever dang corner..." He looked up at the artist. "No one is safe there..." His wings started to wrap around him, almost like a nightmare was dancing in front of him right at that moment. He started whispering to himself, "Ever since Dark Mind came, nothing been the same. Became darker... I forced to be a puppet to him..." He struggled to keep himself together. "When I lost to Dedede after corrupting Sectonia, the fragmet of Dark Mind that was still there started to torment me... even burning the edges of my wings..."

He stopped, unwilling to continue on. He wrapped his wings tighter around him, as if wanting to hide.

"...I'm sorry," Adeleine said. "Sorry for making you remember that."

He picked up the gray crayon that Ribbon had placed down when she grabbed the pink one. "It's fine..."

Adeleine drew Queen Fairy.

Ribbon drew Kirby.

Daroach drew Dark Nebula.

Dark Meta Knight, with nothing else to do, just drew an awful looking sword.

At least Adeleine was glad that she got him to join them.


End file.
